Who Framed Roger Rabbit?
Who Framed Roger Rabbit is a 1988 American fantasy-comedy film directed by Robert Zemeckis and released by Amblin Entertainment, and Touchstone Pictures in June 22, 1988. The film combines live action and animation, and is based on Gary K. Wolf's novel Who Censored Roger Rabbit?, which depicts a world in which cartoon characters interact directly with human beings. Who Framed Roger Rabbit stars Bob Hoskins as a private detective who investigates a murder involving the famous cartoon character, Roger Rabbit. Charles Fleischer co-stars as the titular character's voice, Christopher Lloyd as the villain, Kathleen Turner as the voice of Roger's cartoon wife, and Joanna Cassidy as the detective's girlfriend. Appearances Featured Characters: *'Eddie Valiant' *'Dolores' *'R.K. Maroon' *'Marvin Acme' *'Lt. Santino' Cartoon Featured Characters: *'Roger Rabbit' *'Jessica Rabbit' *'Benny The Cab' *'Baby Herman' *'Mrs. Herman' *'Bongo the Gorilla' Villains: *'Judge Doom' *'The Toon Patrol' California (1000) Figures: *'Raoul J. Raoul (the director) ' *'Augie' *'Angelo (impudent bar patron) ' *'Arthritic Cowboy/Man In Bar' *'Soldier In Bar' *'Stretch' *'Editor' *'The Kids In Bus' *'Blonde Starlet' *'Andy Devine' *'The Forensics' *'Mailman' *'Newscaster' *'Conductor' *'Teddy Valiant (still photographs)' Toontown Cameos: Walt Disney *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Pete *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Ludwig Von Drake* *Professor Owl* *J. Audubon Woodlore* *Aracuan Bird *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Chip 'n Dale *Clara Cluck *Gus Goose *Jose Carioca *Peter Pig *Bucky Bug from Bugs in Love *Witch Hazel from Trick or Treat* *The Merry Dwarfs from The Merry Dwarfs *The Trees and Flowers from Flowers and Trees *The Gnomes from Babes In The Woods *The Sun from Father Noah's Ark *The Big Bad Wolf, The Three Little Pigs and Little Red Riding Hood *The Orphans from Orphan's Benefit *Toby Tortoise, Max Hare (mentioned), Girl Bunnies and Animal Pedestrians from The Tortoise and the Hare *The Water Babies from Water Babies *Jenny Wren from Who Killed Cock Robin *Cock O' the Walk from Cock O' the Walk *Elmer Elephant, Jimmy Hippo and Joe Giraffe from Elmer Elephant *Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, Queen Grimhilde as apple hag form only and Snow White's Forest Animal Friends from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Ferdinand the Bull from Ferdinand The Bull *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, silhouette of Honest John and Gideon, Stromboli and Lampwick from Pinocchio *Broomsticks, Hyacinth Hippo, Ben Ali Gator, Madame Upanova, Baby Pegasuses, One of the Unicorns, One of the Fauns, Cupids, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Chinese Mushrooms and Russian Thistles from Fantasia *The Reluctant Dragon and Sir Giles from The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo, Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Casey Junior, Timothy Q. Mouse, One of the Clowns, Mr. Stork and Five of the Pink Elephants from Dumbo *Bambi, Faline, adult version of Thumper, adult version of Flower and Great Prince from Bambi *Pedro the Plane from Saludos Amigos *Ben Buzzard from The Flying Jalopy *Emotion from Reason and Emotion *Foxy Loxy and Chicken Little from Chicken Little *Monte the Pelican from The Pelican and the Snipe *Peter, Sonia and Johnny Fedora from Make Mine Music *Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Bear, Mr. Bluebird, Hummingbirds, Tar Baby and Sis Moles from Song of the South *Willie the Giant, Bongo and Singing Harp from Fun and Fancy Free *Danny from So Dear to My Heart *Apartments and Skyscrapers from The Little House* *Mr. Toad, Angus MacBadger, silhouette of Ichabod Crane and Cyril Proudbottom from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr Toad *Mr. Walker from Motormania* *Alice (mentioned), Bill the Lizard, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Cheshire Cat, silhouette of Dodo, Doorknob and Bulb-horn Duck from Alice in Wonderland* *Lambert's Mother from Lambert the Sheepish Lion* *Rhino from African Diary *Tinker Bell, Tiger Lily, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling and John Darling from Peter Pan* *Babe the Blue Ox from Paul Bunyan* *Maleficent's Goons and Sleeping Beauty's Birds from Sleeping Beauty* *silhouette of Mary Poppins, Mary Poppins's Butterflies and Penguin Waiters from Mary Poppins* *Kaa, Baloo and Flaps the Vulture from The Jungle Book* *Piglet, Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore and Gopher from The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh* Warner Bros. *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Elmer Fudd *Porky Pig *Yosemite Sam *Tweety *Sylvester *Foghorn Leghorn *Road Runner *Wile E. Coyote *Speedy Gonzales* *Marvin the Martian *Michigan J. Frog from One Froggy Evening* *grey colored version of Marc Antony* *Sam Sheepdog* *Granny *Pepe le Pew *Tazmanian Devil* *Cecil Turtle *Gossamer *Owl Jolson from I Love to Singa *Henry Hawk *Barnyard Dawg *Pete Puma from Rabbit's Kin* *Dan Mikeslide from The Dover Boys *Beaky Buzzard *black & white colored version of Bosko and Honey *Mac and Tosh *Minah Bird from Inki and the Minah Bird *Happy Rabbit *Yoyo Dodo from Porky in Wackyland and Dough for the Dodo *Gracie the Fightin' Kangaroo from Pop 'Im Pop!* *Toro the Bull from Bully for Bugs* Hanna-Barbera Productions *Wally Gator* *silhouette of Yogi Bear* *silhouette of Quick Draw McGraw* *Magilla Gorilla* *Huckleberry Hound* *Yakky Doodle* *Snagglepuss* Columbia Pictures/UPA *Mr. Magoo MGM *Droopy *Spike and Tyke *purple colored version of George *Screwy Squirrel *Meathead the Dog *Barney Bear *Benny Burro *Tom and Jerry *silhouette of Slick Wolf *Octopus from Half-Pint Pygmy Total Television/Leonardo Television Productions *Underdog* *Tennessee Tuxedo* Winsor McCay *Gertie the Dinosaur* Borden Dairy Company *Elsie the Cow Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios *black & white colored version of Betty Boop *black & white colored version of Koko the Clown *black & white colored version of Wiffle Piffle from Whoops! I'm a Cowboy and The Hot Air Salesman *Joker the Harlequin Jack-in-the-Box *Popeye, Bluto, Wimpy and Olive Oyl *Little Lulu *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Little Audrey *Baby Huey *Herman and Katnip *silhouette of Superman Universal Studios/Walter Lantz Productions *Woody Woodpecker *Wally Walrus *orange colored version of Papa Panda *Andy Panda (mentioned) *Dinky Doodle (mentioned)* *Chilly Willy* *silhouette of Smedley* 20th Century Fox/Terrytoons *Heckle and Jeckle *Mighty Mouse *Gandy Goose *Lazy Lion from The Temperamental Lion King Features Syndicate *Felix the Cat *The Little King Al Capp *Lena Hyena from Li'l Abner Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Films shot in Los Angeles, California Category:1988 films Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Films set in 1000 Deleted/Unused Characters Many additional characters were planned, or at least considered, for inclusion in the film but ultimately omitted due to legal issues and/or production limitations. Others managed to make it into the final film, but were cut out or replaced later on during production and developent. *Vultures from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Monstro the Whale from Pinocchio *Zeus and One of the Centaurettes from Fantasia *Ichabod Crane and Gunpowder from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Mutt and Jeff* *Bambi's Mother from Bambi *Skeletons from The Skeleton Dance* *The Fox and the Crow* *George and Junior *Petunia Pig *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit* *Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo* *Andy Panda *Wolf from Red Hot Riding Hood *Punk'in head Brothers from Hillbilly Hare* *Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey* *Tom, Dick and Larry from The Dover Boys *Alley Cat and House Mouse from King-Size Canary *Turkey from Jerky Turkey *Brave Engineer from The Brave Engineer* *Charlie Dog Locations *'Live actions filmings' **'Los Angeles, Calfornia (1000)' *'Animations filmings' **'Toontown' Plot In a stereotypical 1949 cartoon, ``Something`s Cookin``, Roger Rabbit messes up (he sees birds instead of seeing stars). Detective Eddie Valiant watches him ``blow his lines``, and R.K. Maroon, Roger`s boss, tells Eddie that he thinks Roger`s wife, Jessica Rabbit, has been making Roger suspicious that he is cheating on him. He sends Eddie to figure out if Jessica ha been cheating, to which Ediie replies he will not work with Toons. (A Toon killed Eddie`s brother.) RK convinces Eddie, and he finds out that Jessica has been playing patty-cake---literally---with Marvin Acme, the owner of Toontown. Eddie takes a few pictures of the patty-cake game and shows them to Roger. Roger gets drunk and storms off, declaring that him adn Jessica will be happy no matter what. Roger sits outside of the Acme Factory crying wile looking at pictures of him and Jessica. The next day, Eddie finds out that Marvin has been killed by a safe dropped on his head. Roger is the prime suspect, according to Judge Doom, the Judge of ToonTown. Doom says that when he catches Roger, he will kill him using the Dip, the only thing capable of killing a cartoon character. Doom has enlisted the help of the Toon Patrol, a gang of weasels named Smartass, Stupid, Sleazy, Psycho, Greasy, and Wheezy, to capture Roger. Eddie goes home and recieves a tip from Roger`s co-star, Baby Herman, that Roger did not kill Marvin. He said that whoever did kill him, however, must have been after Marvin`s will, which supposedly left ToonTown to the Toons. Without it, anyone could destroy ToonTown. Eddie discovers Roger in his room, pleading innocent. Eddie decides to take his case, only because whoever set Roger up was also making Eddie look bad. He hides Roger in a bar, only to have Doom find him the next day. Now, Doom and the Patrol are after both Eddie and Roger. After saving Benny The Cab from being ``dipped`` for driving on the sidewalk, Benny drives Eddie and Roger to safety. They go to a movie theater, where a news bulletin says that RK has signed a deal with Cloverleaf Industries, who want to buy ToonTown. Eddie and Roger go to interrogate RK, and Eddie tells Roger to stay outside and guard. Roger gets captured by Jessica, who throws him in the trunk of her car. While questioning RK, RK tells Eddie that Cloverleaf wanted ToonTown, but it would ``become land for the free-`` then RK is shot before he can finish the word. When Eddie goes to see who shot RK to death, he sees Jessica running to her car and leaving. He follows her into ToonTown. While chasing her, Eddie thinks he has found her. He is fooled, as he has just found Lena Hyena, who wants to marry him all of a sudden. Scared, Eddie runs away into the men`s bathroom, except...there is no men`s bathroom! Eddie starts falling to what he thinks is his doom. While falling, Eddie runs into Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny, who are skydiving. They both taunt him by saying they have a spare, but Bugs says that Eddie probably doesn`t want it. Thinking Bugs means a spare parachute, Eddie pleads Bugs to give it to him until Mickey says, ``Better let him have it, Bugs!`` Turns out the ``spare`` was a tire, which weighs Eddie down. Eddie thinks he is about to die, until Lena catches him. After escaping her, Eddie encounters Jessica and finds out that she is innocent, and that Judge Doom killed Marvin Acme and RK Maroon. Benny comes and drives Jessica and Eddie to chase Doom, until, Doom makes Benny slip. Jessica and Eddie fall out to the ground, and Benny pretends to be dead. Doom and the Patrol take Jessica and Eddie to the Acme Factory. Roger comes by Benny, and Benny finds the strength to get up and drive Roger to where Doom is holding Eddie and Jessica. Roger grabs a gun and tells Benny to call the cops. Doom revelas that he is the boss of Cloverleaf, and that he will dip Toontown off the face of earth and put a freeway in it`s place. Roger then comes and starts threatening Doom with a gun, until Sleazy drops a pile of bricks on him. He sees stars, and becomes happy because he couldn`t see stars at the beggining of the movie. Doom has Roger and Jessica tied up, and leaves the weasels alone to dip Roger and Jessica with a dip cannon. Eddie gets an idea and makes the weasels laugh themselves to death, except for Smarty, who falls in a pool of dip. Eddie gets ready to shut the dip cannon off, until Doom stops him. Eddie then runs over Doom with a steamroller, but Doom survives, because he was a Toon. But not just any Toon---he killed Eddie`s brother! After a long fight, Eddie reversed the dip cannon and fires all the dip left in the world at Doom, killing him. He lets Roger and Jessica down just as the cops show up, as well as a bunch of famous cartoon characters. Roger is proven innocent, and Muppet`s will shows up. Toontown now belongs to the Toons! Anyone sings ``Smile, Darn Ya, Smile`` as Porky Pig closes the movie with his famous ``Th-th-tha-th-th-th-that-th-that`s all, folks!`` and Tinkerbell flies by. (Plot added to this wiki by user Cartoonist Guy.) Cast Live Actions Actors Cast Cellpadding Cast Wikitable Trivia This is the final movie where Mel Blanc voiced the Looney Tunes before his death in 1989. The film inspired 3 cartoon shorts "Tummy Trouble", and "Trail-Mix Up". It also inspired a comic book series called "Roger Rabbit Comics" and a short comic book series called "Roger Rabbit's Toontown". The film also included a chapter book "Who P-P-P-Plugged Roger Rabbit" and a graphic novel "Roger Rabbit: The Resurrection of Doom". Gallery Roger wfrr.jpg Roger Rabbit Cover019.jpg RogerRabbit_parks.jpg|Roger at Disney's Parks Who Framed Roger Rabbit 8080 Medium.jpg Benny the Cab.jpg Icerarogerrabbit4836.jpg Roger-Rabbit-A-web.jpg Maroon Cartoons by wolf of ice.jpg images.jpg|Roger crying 64767_252975854790192_1543230447_n.jpg Tummy Trouble poster.jpg RogerRabbitAuditions.png|Roger on Tiny Toon Adventures Who-Framed-Roger-Rabbit avi download.jpg|Who Framed Roger Rabbit on DVD (January 1, 2003) 3D Roger Rabbit.png|A CGI test for Roger Roger Rabbit and Mickey Mouse.png|Roger with Mickey Mouse Roger Rabbit Wild take.png Poor roger.png Roger_Rabbit_Production_Pose.png Disneyvideoshopeaster.jpg Happy Roger.png Roger Rabbit action.png Who Framed Roger Rabbit 8080 Medium.jpg PluggedRabbit.jpg Roger Rabbit 11.png imagesCACYSGQ7.jpg Roger in jacket.png Roger Rabbit & Baby Herman.png Rr3.jpg|Roger as he appears in the comics RR-Jessica2.png JessicarabbitWbr.jpg Vlcsnap-28628.png Vlcsnap-27419.png Vlcsnap-34305.png Vlcsnap-39620.png Vlcsnap-29271.png Vlcsnap-28628.png Vlcsnap-34305.png Vlcsnap-39620.png JessicaRabbitDeleted02.jpg Roger-rabbit-jessica.jpg Roger4 preview.jpg Vlcsnap-27419.png Jessicaground.jpg Club2.jpg Mickey-mouse-bugs-bunny-113.jpg Piano_Duel.jpg Tweety.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps_com-11009.jpg Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Films shot in Los Angeles, California Category:1988 films Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Films set in 1000